My Father's Daughter?
by carousels go round and round
Summary: Sequel to A Lesson In Love. About Kag's and Naraku's daughter. Can she escape the legacy of her father?
1. Prologue

AN: All right, here's the sequel to A Lesson in Love. This story is about Kagome and Naraku's child.  
  
I don't own most of these characters. I do own my characters, though.  
  
Prologue  
  
His skin still held the pallor of life, but his eyes stared into the unknown afterlife. Their  
  
glassy surface held no life.  
  
I'm roughly pulled around. My struggles are futile. His weight pins me to the ground.  
  
Oh God, don't let him touch me with those filthy hands.  
  
I'm screaming now. NO! NO! NOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
"Wake up my love."  
  
Kagome jumped awake. The night continued to haunt her. Even after so many years she  
  
still woke in a cold sweat, fearing that he was back. After having Naraku's baby she had  
  
married Sesshoumaru. She had gone into hiding, while Sesshoumaru fixed it. When he  
  
came back for her he said it was all fixed, but she wasn't so sure for how long it would  
  
be, or how Sesshoumaru had fixed it at all.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
The silky smooth voice is like a salve for my wounds.  
  
I look over at him lying on his side, his fair hair flowing out around him. His golden eyes  
  
were filled with concern as they looked at her.  
  
She smiled slightly and reached out a hand to touch his beautiful face, unmarred by age.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
"Should we go check on the little monsters?" He asked.  
  
Her smile widened.  
  
"Not yet." She said quietly, and leaned in to kiss him.  
  
AN: Remember, this is just the prologue. The rest of the story isn't about Kag and  
  
Sesshy. 


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, here's the real story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
They're slowly creeping this way. They think they can surprise me. Laughable. They  
  
sound like elephants marching across squeaky floors. They're almost here now. Slowly,  
  
slowly.......  
  
"BOO!" I yell sitting up on my bed. My little brothers fall over themselves running  
  
away. I laugh out loud at their antics.  
  
I yawn and stretch. The sun's up....better help with breakfast.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
When I get downstairs I see my brothers already there. The little twins were sitting at the  
  
table, waiting for their food.  
  
No matter what mood I'm in, my brothers always manage to bring a smile to my face.  
  
Still little more than pups, the twins were small and chubby and adorable. They had large  
  
golden eyes that seemed to almost not fit in their faces. Their flowing hair was the same  
  
color as their father's. They smiled identical little smiles with identical little fangs. I  
  
smiled at them and went to get them breakfast.  
  
I've been told that the twins are the spitting image of our Uncle Inuyasha. Right down to  
  
the ears sticking out of their hair. My mother named my brother Inuyasha for him. The  
  
other one she named Shippou. The twins usually led them into more trouble than they  
  
could get out of. But no matter what they did, everyone loved them. It would be  
  
impossible not to love them.  
  
Not like me......  
  
Where my brothers' hair is soft and fair, mine is as dark as midnight. Where their eyes  
  
are a shining gold, mine are as black as my hair. Next to their golden tanned skin, I look  
  
all the more pale.  
  
I don't have a winning personality. People do not love me. They instinctually avoid me.  
  
Because of my father.......  
  
"KIRI!" Inuyasha called, saving me from my own morbid thoughts. "I'm HUNGRY!"  
  
"Ssshhh Yash." I chastised. "You'll wake the whole kingdom!"  
  
"Yeah, Yashi, quiet." Shippou taunted, using Inuyasha's nickname.  
  
"Do NOT call me that!"  
  
"Yashi, Yashi!" Shippou taunted.  
  
With that Inuyasha tackled Shippou, sending them both flying, as they wrestled around.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?"  
  
We all turned to look as the Lord and Lady of the house came in.  
  
"Good morning Mother." Shippou called cheerfully, jumping into her arms.  
  
"Shippou called me Yashi!" Inuyasha cried, hugging his father tightly.  
  
My mother looked at me, an eyebrow raised. I just shrugged. It happened every  
  
morning.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
The water of the little streams burbles at my feet. After breakfast I had gone out to get  
  
some water and sort my thoughts. I dropped my little pitcher next to the stream and  
  
plopped down onto a bed of moss.  
  
From the beginning Mother told me that Sesshoumaru was not my real father. A human  
  
boy filled me in on my real father when I was smaller. I've come to think of  
  
Sesshoumaru as my father, but unfortunately no one else has. That's why I stay in our  
  
castle, preferring my family to the hate and fear I get from strangers.  
  
"Kiri?" I hear a soft voice call. I turn to see Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" He asked.  
  
I just look at him, not ready to tell the truth, but not willing to lie.  
  
"You know," he said, realizing my distress. "I think you take after your mother."  
  
I smiled. He knew exactly what I was feeling. I throw one last glace at the stream and  
  
then turn to follow him home.  
  
AN: Sorry this is so boring, I just wanted you to meet the characters and see what's  
  
bothering Kiri a little. The next chapter will be better, promise! 


End file.
